


Broken Kingdom

by EndigoLikesArson



Series: The World of Zazar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Evil Queen - Freeform, Fantasy, Gods, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Most of them are gay, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, dead parrents, im sorry, original race, prince - Freeform, that was only partly a joke, they have trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndigoLikesArson/pseuds/EndigoLikesArson
Summary: Ruin is a 17 year old prince. His mother, the queen, has taken over most of the land. Its up to him, his boyfriend, and the friends they make along the way to restore peace. Ruin has doubts that he out of everyone could possibly stop his mother, but everyone has faith in him. He can't let them down
Relationships: Moth & Pluto, OC/OC, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ruin & Moth, Ruin & Pluto, Ruin/Moth
Series: The World of Zazar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202693





	1. The World of Zazar

Map of Zazar

_The lighter and more dull green of the map represents the Sunlit Plains. The more vibrant green represents Flowering forest. The dark and dullest green represents the Gloomy Woods. The light, dull grey, blue represents the Snowy Peninsula. The dark blue represents Mirror Sea. The three islands in the middle of it are known as Onyx Island. Finally the tan is Rust Beach._

The Races

**Tristis**

> __

_Elf like beings with magic, they can be any color. They usually only specialize in one type of magic, while some try to specialize in all or multiple types its possible but of practice. They usually need wands/staffs to do magic but advanced Tristis don't need one. Their hair can also be any color._

**Ultimus**

****

_Shadow beings. They are usually very tall, the shortest being 6'5 and the tallest being around 15ft. They have the ability to merge with the shadows and even have the ability to manipulate shadows. Seemingly went into hiding after Zell took over. Despite being made of shadow if you where to touch one it would feel like fur. Some have horns while others don't. Their colors usually range from dark grey to pitch black. Some of their tails are thin while others can be thick and fluffy. They have long arms and legs._

**Nivosus**

****

_Seemingly normal humans except for their eyes.... they are always one solid color ranging from a deep black to a bright yellow. They are also immune to the cold and have the ability to manipulate Snow, frost, and anything similar. Their home is protected by an endless and dangerous blizzard._


	2. The beginning

In a far away place, filled with magic and strange creatures, lies a village. It stands in the middle of a grassy valley, farms surround it. In the village many residents are going about their days. One of these residents in particular is strange and shady. They wear a black cloak and silver bird mask as they wander around, stealing from shop stands when no one is looking. They don’t seem threatening and instead reek of fear and anxiety. 

As they shove some fruit into their bag a guard spots them. Without hesitation the cloaked person runs. They run through the village, hopping over benches and knocking over carts as they attempt to escape. They take sharp turns and strange, complicated, paths. They spot the exit of the village and start speeding up. The guards are still hot on their trail but that wouldn't last for long. 

The cloaked person takes a wooden staff out from under their cloak and with intense speed they spin around and shoot a magic blast. As the magic collides with the floor in front of the guards it creates an explosion of smoke. The cloaked thief takes the opportunity to run. They run through the farmlands, the grassy hills, and the flower field until they reach the start of a forest.

Once arriving they take off their hood and mask revealing what they truly look like. A teen with dark purple-blue skin and short fluffy dirty blonde hair. He had big and pointy elf-like ears and black eyes with orange fire-like pupils. This was a relatively normal appearance for his race, Tristis. The only thing out of ordinary were his fangs and even then there were others with them.

A branch broke and his head shot up to see who it was. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw it was only his boyfriend. He had medium, fluffy, salmon pink hair. His skin was very pale, almost white. His eyes were pitch black, almost like the void. He had more human-like round ears. He was a Nivosus. He wore a light blue scarf and a teal sweater with dark blue pants. He had grey boots with fur around the edge.

“Hey Moth.” The blonde teen smiled at his boyfriend.

“Hey Ruin, how’d it go?” Moth asked in a casual tone, although there was a hint of worry in his voice.

“Pretty good, got some food and other things. Got spotted by guards though so I had to run.” Ruin said.

“Well, we should get going then.” Moth said.

Ruin nodded in agreement and the two headed into the forest. The trees were tall with blooming flowers, the area was always like this which made it quite peaceful. It was also where Ruin and Moth first met, so it meant a lot to the both of them. Especially Ruin, it was the only place he could escape the family drama.

Ruin was a prince. He has a twin and they both look a lot like their father. Their mother looked much different. Her skin was a pale light blue with bright teal hair. One of her eyes was black, with a purple iris and white pupil. The other was white with the same purple iris and a black pupil. Her appearance wasn’t the only thing different about her and Ruin.

His mother, Queen Zell, was cruel and sadistic. She sent the continent they call home, Zazar, into a great war. Where there was once a land of freedom and unity layed with much bias, a land ruled by a tyrant. If you dare “disrespected” the queen, or spoke against her in any way, you would be thrown into a dungeon or killed. Most feared her, and the other races went into hiding. Leaving a power hungry Tristis to rule with all her enemies dead, in hiding, or thrown into the dungeon. The king was nowhere to be found and the two heirs were young and afraid.

Ruin ran as soon as he could. Moth helped him escape his mother. The two have been together ever since, not daring to leave each other's side unless absolutely necessary. Both were terrified of losing each other and terrified of being alone. They aren't even adults yet, children shouldn't have to fight to fix the mistakes of their parents.

Ruin took a deep breath. A lot had happened up until this point and his life was still chaos. Moth slowed to his pace and took his hand lightly, he smiled at his partner. Ruin gave a light sigh that turned into a small smile. Although his life was a wreck he still had Moth, and that would never change. 

The two soon came to a clearing, a village lay in the middle. This village wasn’t like the one Ruin had run from, it was run down and abandoned. Homes were destroyed and rubble left in their places, plant life overran it. It would be beautiful if not for what it represented. The failed attempt of innocents to protect their home from forces of evil. 

They had set up a small camp, they only used it when they were gathering supplies. Their true base was deep inside the darkest parts of the forest. But the ruined village was Moth’s home before the events of the war, it meant a lot to him. Ruin remembered that day, the day he found out what happened. It was about seven years ago, they two were just ten at the time.

_ The short prince, or ex-prince, struggled to climb over the fallen trees of the blooming forest. His best friend, Moth, helped him over and the two continued their run. By now they had already lost the guards but they didn’t want to risk anything.  _

_ “Just a bit farther!” Moth said as they ran. _

_ They soon reached Rose village, or what was left of it. Both gasped in horror at the sight. Homes had fallen, there was fire and remenits of magic everywhere. Villagers, innocent people, dead. Moth let out a sob as he ran towards what was left of his home.  _

_ “Mom!? Mother!?” He called out, Moth was terrified. _

_ “Birch! Ivy!” Ruin called out as well, the least he could do was try and help. _

_ Nothing could have prepared them for the sight they saw as they turned a corner towards where Moth’s house was. Where a beautiful home filled with love and kindness once lay a pile of rubble layed. It seemed to be the target of the attack, being the most destroyed.  _

_ “Mom!? Mother!?” Moth called out again as he ran to the rubble of his house. _

_ The small boy desperately clawed at the rubble, moving it aside, searching for his family. Ruin came beside him and began to help. Blood. That's what they saw. The rest was a blur. Crying, finding no one left, more tears.  _

Ruin looked to Moth, he was sitting at the rubble of his home. Moth had changed a lot since that day, not letting people close, closing off his emotions. He didn’t eat for a while, Ruin didn’t blame him. He didn’t pressure Moth into opening up, he knew his boyfriend would when he was ready. He was right, Moth did start to open up but only to Ruin. The Nivosus still has trouble getting close to others, Ruin did as well. He blamed himself for the attack on Moth's home. 

Ruin shook off the memory and sat next to Moth. They sat in silence, paying respect for those who lost their lives. He closed his eyes, the sounds of wind and animals were loud yet quiet. Taking a deep breath he felt his body relax, releasing all the tension he had been keeping. Ruin opened his eyes when he felt a weight against his shoulder. 

Moth was leaning against it. Ruin leaned against his head and grabbed his hand. The two sat for what felt like years, yet Ruin wanted the moment to last forever. No war, no fighting, no death or pain, just him and the one he loved. A snapping of a twig alerted the two and both quickly jumped up and turned to the direction in which it came. The leaves shook and a figure came out of the forest

They were tall, nearly ten feet tall, and seemed to be made of shadows. They had glowing white eyes and a tuft of fur atop their head. Both Moth and Ruin breathed a sigh of relief. It was simply their friend, Pluto. He rubbed the back of his head apologetically, clearly not meaning to have scared the two or interrupt the moment.

“Hey Pluto, did ya need something?” Ruin asked.

Pluto nodded. “ _ Injured Ultimus, need your healing _ ” They signed. 

“Alright, we’ll head over in a second.” Ruin said.

Pluto couldn't speak, but he did know sign language. Ruin and Moth learned it so they could communicate with him. It also helped when they were in a sticky situation and couldn't speak. Overall learning sign language had multiple benefits, the only con being that it was time consuming. 

Ruin stood up and dusted himself off before turning to Moth and reaching out his hand. Moth took it and Ruin helped him up. As Moth was dusting himself off, Ruin grabbed his things and put on his bag. He secured his staff under his cloak and waited for Moth.

Moth grabbed his bag and then the two began walking towards their true base. The forest turned from bright and colorful to dark and dull. Singing birds and squeaking mice to dead silence, other than the sound of wind whipping through the trees. The Gloomy Woods, just as it says.

Zell hated the woods, she feared them. That's why it was one of the safest places, and the place the few resistance members resided. The Ultimus that lived there gave Ruin permission to set up a base of operations as long as he helped when they needed it. The only place safer than the Gloomy Woods was in the Frost Kingdom, where king Nitro of the Nivosus ruled.

The Frost Kingdom was protected by a powerful blizzard that only a Nivosus knew how to pass. Moth could take Ruin to the Frost kingdom but, Ruin wanted to try and get more resistance members. He wanted to try and save more people, help the Ultimus more, Ruin had grown to see the shadow creatures as a family. A family Ruin used to have before the war. 

Moth understood, he never pressured Ruin into leaving. It was safe, they had people they cared about, and they still had more things to do. They couldn’t just leave, not when many saw them as the only hope of defeating Zell. It was a lot of weight for two seventeen year olds. Ruin sighed, thinking about how small the resistance was.

It was only him, a seventeen year old prince with mediocre magic and anxiety. Moth who was also seventeen with mediocre magic abilities, and had trouble getting close to people. And finally Pluto, a fifteen year old shadow creature who couldn't speak wand was a pacifist. It wasn’t exactly the most brave and powerful group. They never left and started riots, could never break into a prison and rescue people. The most they could do was steal and other small and, in the grand scheme of things, meaningless crimes.

Ruin didn’t know why people looked up to them. They weren't some great heroes, they weren’t brave soldiers, they were a group of scared children just trying to restore peace to a world the one knew. A world where they didn’t have to fear for their loved ones. A place they could enjoy life and freedom of expression without a ruthless dictator breathing down their shoulders. 

He took a deep breath as the beginning of Gloomy Woods, also known as the Dark forest, turned into more of the middle. The Silent stream. The trees were just as big, and it was just as quiet if not more. The stream provided the base, and Ultimus that lived there, with a fresh source of water. It made it easy on Ruin, he didn’t have to steal water with the food he was already taking. 

The teen felt bad, yes he needed the food and couldn’t buy it without risk of getting caught but that didn’t stop him from worrying. Worrying about the Tristis he was taking from, most were innocents who lost their homes due to the war, parents who had children to feed or just Tristis with large families in general. Were they suffering because of his actions? Was he just making it worse? These thoughts often plagued his mind.

Ruin snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned to see Moth giving him a worried look. His boyfriend knew of his feelings about stealing and his concerns, he always tried to reassure Ruin he was doing the right thing. It didn’t always work, today was one of those days.

“Ruin, in the end, when we defeat Zell, we can give back. It's the rainfall season anyways, farms do great and give plenty of food.” Moth said, giving a light smile.

Ruin sighed. “I know, but-” He paused, trying to find the right words.

“You’re worried they can’t afford it?” Moth asked, having had similar conversations many times before.

“Yes! The village doesn’t have many options for jobs, and the ones they do have don’t pay well. What if they can’t buy the food they need!? What if by stealing I'm just making it worse!? What if people are starving because of me!? What if-”

Moth cut him off. “Ruin,” He started, and lightly grabbed his partners cheek. “It's not your fault. We need food just as much as they do. Anyways, they probably just give the people whatever you stole from them. Like I said, the farms are providing plenty of food this time of year.”

Ruin sighed and gently touched Moths hand that was resting on his cheek. He leaned into it. Moth’s hand was cold, as a Nivosus he naturally radiated cool temperatures. Ruin didn’t mind, he had gotten used to it and has even found comfort in it. He looked up to Moth, his boyfriend was basically the same height as him only being a few inches taller.

Ruin opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He sighed before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I always am.” Moth responded with a playful smile.

Ruin gave a light laugh, Moth always knew how to cheer him up.

“Now come on, we should hurry up.” Moth said.

Ruin nodded and they started walking once again. Moth wrapped his arm around Ruin’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Ruin rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend's show of affection. Bringing his eyes back to the path in front of him he took note of Pluto, who was waiting for them. They both gave apologetic smiles before continuing. 

The group passed over the stream and exited into the next, and biggest, part of the forest. The Silent Woods, what this forest has a reputation for. It was darker and somehow quieter than the rest of the forest. Those who walk though it describe the feeling of being watched, this feeling is found to be true as the Ultimus who live in it can blend and hide into the shadows. They are even able to merge themselves with the shadows.

Soon the group found themselves in Silent village, the place where the Ultimus made their homes and where Ruin and Moth were given shelter. A few Ultimus were out and about, children running around and adults hanging out. It wasn’t the biggest of villages, not as big as Wyrm village but not as small as Rose village. 

Pluto was walking towards a building near the village center. It was an infirmary. It was mostly Moth or Ruin ending up in there for one reason or another but Ultimus occasionally got hurt too. Ruin and Moth followed Pluto into the infirmary. Two Ultimus were inside, one on a bed with an injured leg and one wearing gloves and a coat. 

Ruin recognized them both, the one with the coat was Doctor C. She was the only Ultimus who knew how herbs and such worked and what they did so she was elected the village doctor. The one with the injured leg was Void. Void got himself hurt a lot so it was no wonder he was here.

“Ah, you are back. Perfect.” Doctor C said upon seeing Ruin and Moth.

“Need a quick healing spell?” Ruin asked with a light, if not somewhat exhausted, smile.

Doctor C nodded and Ruin pulled his staff from under his cloak. It was wooden with vines wrapped around it. It curved into a spiral at the top with a glowing gem seemingly floating in the middle of the spiral. It was his fathers staff. Ruin cherished it greatly because of that. It was one of the last things he had of his father.

Ruin walked over and next to Void. He held his staff, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Some Tristis required special actions or chants/phrases to cast magic. Others simply required focus. Certain Tristis could cast spells without a second thought, or without a staff. It required a lot of training though. Ruin was in the process of learning how to do magic without thinking but so far he could only do it in times of panic, fear, and anxiety.

The gem in the staff started to glow a light pink mixed with a light purple. The glow moved to the giant slash on Void's leg. Slowly but surely the wound closed up and the white blood of the Ultimus retreated back into the body. Ruin opened his eyes just as the wound fully closed and the glow faded into nothing. 

“Thanks man.” Void said.

Ruin nodded. “No problem!”

Ruin then waved goodbye to Doctor C and Void before leaving the infirmary, Moth following close behind. The two headed towards their home. Before they arrived Ruin took a quick stop to drop off the food he had gathered at the Town Hall. After he had done so he continued on his way home.

Moth opened the door and waited for Ruin to enter. After he did Moth entered behind him and closed the door. Ruin took out his staff again and cast a quick light spell. The candles in the house all lit at once. Ruin sat his staff down leaning against the wall as Moth went and laid on the couch.

Ruin went over and layed next to him. The couch wasn’t big but it was big enough for them to lay together. Ruin yawned, he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. Moth apparently hadn't either. When Ruin looked to him he noticed his boyfriend’s eyes were closed and he had already fallen asleep. Ruin smiled lightly and snuggled closer to Moth. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
